Doc I Don't Think I Like Slash
by JustLetMePerfectIt
Summary: When Marty is shown a certain website , Doc tries to warn him not to read a certain type of fic, but did he listen... Written for a laugh Please R and R! T for little bit of Marty swearing!


**Hey this is written as a short story and a complete joke no offence is meant to be taken. If I write something that sounds like a story you have written please be assured it wasn't intended to be that way. **

**I have an open mind and enjoy all types of back to the future stories.**

**Its just this is one plot bunny that I couldn't kill.**

**Read with caution......**

* * *

"So let me get this straight Doc... your saying that in a "different time-line" or something like that... we are fictional characters in a movie?

Marty was sure that Doctor Emmett "Doc" Brown had well and truly lost it this time.

Doc was getting frustrated he knew that his younger friend thought he was going mad, but it was true, he had accidentally gone into another dimension while picking up some machine pieces in 2009. While he was there he had spotted a "DVD" cover with Marty posing next to the delorean on it and bought a copy...

"And not only that... you are saying that there is a thing called "fan fiction" which is basically stories written about us by fans?"

That was also true, Doc couldn't resist researching into this film called "Back to the future" so he googled it (a clever device on the internet made in 1998 that enables people to search things easier and quicker on-line.) and a strange website called appeared. He spent hours reading stories about himself and Marty and even Clara.

"Doc I'm sorry but I think you've lost it this time..."

Doc went into his bag and picked up a what seemed to be a really slim laptop. He looked at straight at Marty.

"I couldn't believe it myself at first, but as soon as I came home from the parallel dimension (that's another story) I used this laptop to watch the DVD.." At Martys confused looked he explained, "A DVD will replace VCR's in the near future, anyway as soon as the DVD started, things just got more and more scary, it was our story Marty! All the way up to when I left you standing at the railway tracks."

Marty still didn't believe Doc and he was about to voice his opinion, but he was shocked into silence as soon as the DVD started to play...

He saw himself and Doc at the twin pines mall, next to the delorean, and Doc was explaining time travel to him.

Martys eyes widened "Holy shit!...Doc this is.... Oh my god!"

Doc smiled, finally Marty believed him, "I know Marty, It is very accurate, even the actors who play us could be our twins."

Marty took a moment to compose himself and then turned to Doc, "So what's the deal with this fan-fiction thing?"

Doc turned the DVD off and turned the internet on, he went onto google (Marty had no idea what "google" was but he was to shocked to bother asking) and searched up .

"I'm going to go talk with Clara, you can read some of those, but Marty..."

Marty looked up from the screen and looked at Doc "Yeah doc?"

"Watch out for something called Slash... I don't think you would like it."

Marty nodded and looked down at the screen.

Holy Crap there were hundreds of them, but he had to admit some of these people were pure sadists. "Oh my God these people want to kill me..." So far he had read one about him getting killed in a car accident, one about him getting killed by the Libyans and one about him getting thrown off a cliff and going into a coma.

But others were just as weird but not as dangerous there were also two about him "getting off" with docs "daughter" and even one were he had a twin.

He had to admit there were some brilliant stories in there, but he was also glad that some of the were just stories and not real. The amounts of times he had gotten kidnapped on this website was unbelievable.

He was extremely curious about this "slash" that Doc had mentioned.. well it couldn't hurt to read just one, so he clicked on a story that said warning contains slash and read..

"Doc looked hungrily at Marty, he didn't care who was in the room all he knew was that he wanted to throw the teenager to the ground and..."

Marty screamed and ran away from the laptop, that had been the most disturbing thing he had ever read in his life.

Doc had ran down the stairs to the basement when he had heard Marty scream, "What's wrong?!?"

Marty shuddered and looked at the abandoned laptop "Your right Doc... I don't think I like slash."


End file.
